Die and Let Die Again
Die and Let Die Again is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV written by Josh "Thomas the Tank Engine is a Ghost Train!". In this gory story, Spot finally achieves his life long goal, by eradicating his nemesis Waddles in many grisly ways as possible. Roles Starring: * Spot * Waddles Featuring: * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Squishy Appearances: * Snorkels Plot At the HQ, to celebrate Halloween and the Autumn break, the Penguins are having a chugging contest to see who can chug the most drink (eggnog, root beer and cola). Waddles tallies up the scores. Freezer chugs the eggnog, Squishy chugs the cola and Eggy chugs the root beer (while Icy and Arcticus chant "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"). After chugging, Eggy feels that his stomach is heavy. Waddles tallies up Eggy's score and reveals to be higher than Freezer and Squishy. Freezer sighs in disappointment. Then it was Icy's turn to chug and Eggy and Arcticus to chant. Waddles continues tallying up the scores until he gets a text message from Snorkels on his smartphone. Snorkels has apparently texted him to watch a funny video of a pufferfish in Russell's throat at his house. Waddles leaves the HQ after tallying up the final score. Waddles walks to Snorkels' house and walks into his living room. It seems quiet and there are sharp weapons everywhere. Waddles hears heavy breathing and Spot emerges from the shadows. Waddles gasps at the first sight of his seal enemy. Spot claims that he used Snorkels' phone and left him tied up and floating in a piranha tank. Spot wonders what to do next and brings out a harpoon gun. He tells Waddles that it is time for him to die. Waddles puts an apple on his head and evades the aim of the harpoon gun. Spot gets annoyed and fires the harpoon through Waddles' chest. Waddles claims that he didn't feel a thing, but becomes woozy. Spot retracts the harpoon, which rips Waddles' heart and guts out. Waddles asks Spot to tell Freezer that he is insane and collapses on the floor. Spot has finally did it, after a few years. He celebrates his long-awaited victory by decapitating Waddles' corpse and playing it like a soccer ball and also making wine out of Waddles' blood. Spot takes a selfie with Waddles' head and posts it on TreeBook. Back at the HQ, the Penguins were having their supper. Freezer stabs repeatedly at the table until Icy tells him to stop it. Arcticus wonders where has Waddles got to. He looks at the text message on Waddles' smartphone and is suspicious. Arcticus sneaks over to Spot's house and asks him if he has seen Waddles. Spot tries to hide a secret, but Arcticus barges through and finds a dead decapitated Waddles near a harpoon gun. Arcticus was about to pin the blame on Spot until Spot denies that an icicle did it. Arcticus lets Spot off the hook and brings Waddles' head and his body back to the HQ. He sneaks the carcass into his laboratory whilst the other comrades weren't looking. Arcticus wonders what to do next, until he gets an idea. He holds Waddles' head and tells it that he will build a re-animating machine. He is soon taking stuff from a technology laboratory and a chemistry lab. He soon proceeds to building the machine. When it is finished, Arcticus adds a gremlin to power up the motor. He puts the head on Waddles' body and puts him on the tray. Arcticus flicks the switch. One simple flash and Waddles is back to his old self. Waddles was glad that is alive again. Meanwhile, Spot was sitting on a bench feeding pigeons. He sighs and remembers the times he tried to catch Waddles and all the times Waddles sadistically murdered him. He soon feels that killing Waddles and the Penguins was the main purpose of his life and doesn't know what to do next. Waddles soon appears, looking perfect. Spot was happy to see Waddles again and engages him in a deep conversation. Waddles tells Spot that Arcticus has a re-animating machine so Spot can kill him many times and still come crawling back to him. Spot was so glad, he showed a menacing smirk. He brings out a mallet and Waddles has second thoughts about spilling the beans. Spot whacks his head with a mallet, knocking him out. Spot thought he killed Waddles again, until Waddles wakes back up. Spot bonks him again and Waddles utters "Still didn't kill me". Spot bludgeons him repeatedly until there are few holes left on his body, including his stomach. Spot looks at Waddles' corpse and walks away, whistling nonchalantly, with the mallet behind his back. Arcticus tuts and takes Waddles back to the HQ. Begin montage: At a shooting range, Waddles is shooting targets with a shotgun and Spot asks him if he can lend a hand. Waddles gives Spot the gun and Spot shoots his head off. A flash at HQ. At a pottery workshop, Waddles makes a pot until Spot comes and shreds his face on the wheel. Another flash. Spot and Waddles have a chugging contest. Spot chugs some root beer and Waddles chugs a strange drink, which is a can of piranhas. The piranhas chomp on Waddles' innards and he bleeds from the outside. Another flash. At a factory, Waddles was keeping everything in check, until Spot flattens him with a steamroller. Spot gets off and folds Waddles into a paper airplane. Spot throws him into a fan, which shreds him to pieces. Spot scoops up the pieces and throws them into the incinerator. Arcticus comes to scoop out Waddles' ashes. Another flash. At a canyon, Waddles races by on his moped and finds a rather tempting bucket of fish. Spot looks over and drops a boulder. The boulder squashes Waddles and his moped. Spot holds a sign saying "What a doofus" and zips off. Another flash. Waddles is on an ice sheet in the middle of an ocean. Spot sails in on an icebreaker. Waddles is soon sliced in half by the icebreaker's sharp bow. Another flash. Spot feeds some birds and sprinkles some seed on Waddles. Waddles is soon attacked by a murder of crows. Another flash. Spot shows Waddles a picture of him eating his best catch, causing him to suffer a heart attack. Another flash. Spot pours some snow on Waddles, turning him into a snow-penguin, and then pouring some lava on him. Another flash. At an ice-cream factory, Spot slams Waddles on the conveyor belt and slices off his legs. He dispenses several flavors on Waddles until squashing him into an ice cream tub. Another flash. Spot shoves Waddles into a blender and liquefies him. Another flash. Spot rips out Waddles' heart again and throws it on a hopscotch grid. Waddles attempts to hop for it, but dies before making it. Another flash. Spot snaps off Waddles' bones and disembowels him with them. Arcticus suddenly feels tired from using the re-animating machine too much. At his igloo, Spot has already chopped Waddles into pieces with an axe and left him on the table. Eggy was waddling by the house, humming the montage music until he looks through Spot's window. He saw that Waddles was already in pieces and then knew it was Spot all along. Eggy calls over the other penguins, including Squishy. They bust into Spot's house and Arcticus brings in the re-animator. Eggy was about to pull the lever and was worried that he might get lever blisters. Icy forcefully obliges Eggy into pulling the lever and Waddles is brought to life once again. Spot returns and sees the intruders. Arcticus finally puts the blame on Spot and Icy demands him to stop killing his 'comrade'. Spot simply refuses to accept Icy's order and Freezer brings out an ice club. Freezer whacks Spot repeatedly with the ice club until it breaks. Freezer sighs in despair until Waddles points to the re-animator. Icy puts the shards and the broken club onto the re-animator and flicks the lever to repair it. Freezer whacks Spot again until his head comes clean off, finally killing him. Eggy insisted that they killed Spot for 'faking a surrender'. Just as the penguins left, Waddles put Spot's head, a chicken body, a crocodile tail and a tentacle onto the re-animator and pulls the lever. The next day, Spot appears at a farm, as a seal-chicken-crocodile-octopus hybrid. He ends the episode by laying an egg. Waddles'/Spot's deaths Waddles: * Impaled through the chest with a harpoon gun and had his heart and guts ripped out when Spot pulled it back. * Whacked repeatedly with a mallet until his body had a few holes. * Head shot off with a shotgun. * Face shredded on a pottery wheel. * Chugs on a drink of piranhas, which eat up his insides. * Flattened with a steamroller, folded into a paper airplane, shredded in a fan and cremated in an incinerator. * Squashed by a boulder. * Sliced in half by an icebreaker ship. * Attacked by a murder of crows after Spot put bird seed on him. * Suffers a heart attack after seeing Spot's photo. * Poured over with lava, which melts him to his skeleton. * Squashed into an ice-cream tub. * Shoved into a blender and liquefied into a smoothie. * Spot ripped his heart out and throws it on a hopscotch grid. * Spot snapped off his bones and cuts him open with them. * Chopped into pieces with an axe (death not seen) Spot: * Decapitated after Freezer thrashes him with an ice club. Trivia * The writer's scary name is a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine, which celebrated 70 years in 2015. * The idea for this episode was conceived from the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XXVI segment "Wanted: Dead Then Alive", where Sideshow Bob kills Bart. * In the title sequence: the words Die, And and Let zoom in. Then the word DIE appears in blood with a splattering sound (also causing splatters in the background). Then finally the word Again slides up below. The music of the title is considered ominous and dramatic. * The "pufferfish in Russell's throat" video is a reference to the HTF canon episode "Whose Line is It Anyway?". * Before building his re-animator, Arcticus claims that if the "The PowderTuff Lasses" can make a comeback, so can Waddles. He obviously made a reference to the Cartoon Network show The Powerpuff Girls, which is given new life in 2016. * One of Waddles' deaths is reminiscent to Spot's death in Ice Screams, which was his first. * Eggy references Seal of Peace, where Spot faked his surrender. * This wasn't the first time Spot killed Waddles for payback. The first was in the break Turning the Tables. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes